Believe Me
by luhluhbuh
Summary: After a drunken night together, the sweet barmaid Sookie Stackhouse is trying to get big time actor Eric Northman to listen to her and believe what she is trying to tell him. Unfortunately he think she is like every other girl and is only after his money.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Oh hello, look at what has just walked in!" Tray practically purred. He was sitting with his back facing the bar watching who was coming in, while I sat next to him keeping my eyes on my drink.

I really wasn't in the mood to be here; I didn't want to deal with people coming up and talking to me, asking me for autographs and trying to sleep with me so they could brag to their friends or to get in some magazine.

"Ooo her friend is a little different from the girls who normally come in here but I still would," he continued. He could be such a pig some times. "Oh! Oh! They are coming this way; slap on the charm Northman I need you to be my wingman here!"

He slapped me on the shoulder and made my drink spill over the side of the glass. I looked up at him in annoyance but he was staring at the girls coming towards us. I decided it would do no harm to do what he wanted, the sooner he pulled, the sooner I could go home. I turned around on my stool and looked towards the two women walking towards us.

One of them had short, dark hair, a really pretty face and a hot body. She looked like what I would describe to be a soccer mom. I was hoping that was the one Tray was interested in after I set eyes on her friend.

She was a bit smaller than her friend and had the most amazing body I had seen in a while. She had curves in all the right places and her clothes clung to her to accentuate that. Her boobs looked like they were trying to escape from her dress and I wanted desperately to help them do just that. Her hair was a golden blond that looked similar to mine and it ran in waves down her back. When my assessment finally reached her face I was upset I hadn't started there, I wouldn't have looked at the rest of her. She was beautiful.

She was definitely the one that Tray meant when he said she was a little different. Her dress wasn't slutty like her friends or the other girls that hung out here. It was a creamy white that clung to her breasts and small waist then flared out just under her full hips. It was covered in small red flowers and she had red shoes and a bag to match. She looked so innocent but sexy.

While her friend strutted up to the bar filled with confidence, the blond followed along behind her looking very uncomfortable and a bit nervous. That just made me want her more.

"Hey boys," the dark haired girl said as she leaned up against the bar next to Tray. Her friend settled behind her, trying not to make eye contact with either me or Tray.

"What you lovely ladies drinking tonight?" Tray said as he turned to face them, blocking me in the process.

"We'll have two gin and tonics...better make them doubles," She added as she seemed to realise how nervous her friend was.

The blond one gasped and nudged her friend, obviously ashamed of her letting some stranger buy them drinks and then asking for doubles. The dark haired one just ignored her and gave Tray a challenging look.

"Coming right up, but first why don't you girls tell me your names," he flirted as he signalled for the bartender to come over.

"I'm Amelia and this here is my friend Sookie," she said as she put her arm around the blonds shoulder and pulled her forwards.

"Hi there," Sookie said shyly and did a small wave.

"Well my name's Tray and this is my good friend Eric," he stepped aside so I was revealed as if he finally remembered I was there. I repeated Sookie's small wave and her cheeks flushed bright red.

Definitely a lot different than every other girl who enters this bar. Tonight has the potential to become very interesting!

After a few drinks the girls turned out to be pretty cool. Sookie eventually seemed to relax and seemed just as bubbly as Amelia.

As the night went on things got a bit crazy. Round after round of shots got thrown back. We didn't do much talking as a group; more shouting encouragement for drinking games seemed to go on than actual conversation.

At some point Tray left with Amelia, leaving Sookie behind. I could tell she was pissed off that her friend had abandoned her, but she seemed happy enough to be left with me. After a couple more rounds of drinks we ended up stumbling into my apartment. Our hands never left each other's bodies as we grasped and groped each other desperate for some more contact. She pushed me back so I fell onto my bed and she crawled up towards me. Fuck me. I couldn't believe this was the same sweet girl who walked into the bar earlier in the night.

Once our clothes were pulled off clumsily we clutched onto each other and didn't let go. We fit together perfectly, moving in the perfect rhythm that brought us both to our climaxes. We lay there in a sweaty heap, both breathing rapidly and still clutching onto each other tightly. Slowly her breathing got slower and her grasp loosened. I knew she had fallen asleep, this beautiful woman in my arms.

This night was definitely a lot better than I expected it to be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I woke up when I heard a soft moan next to me. It wasn't uncommon for me to find a different woman in my bed each time I woke up and it always took me a while to figure out who she was and where I had met her. Although I liked to complain about women coming onto me and trying to sleep with me, I didn't stop them and often encouraged them.

I slowly opened my eyes and looked to the woman in my bed. Ah, this one is not hard to remember. Sookie. The beautiful blond from the bar with the sassy friend who left with Tray.

She had just woken up by the looks of it and wasn't feeling her best. Her hair was frizzy and sticking out all over the place. She really suited sex hair. Her face looked just as beautiful as it did last night which was a bit odd compared to the other woman I brought back. I tried to think why as I studied her face. She didn't have much makeup on, that must be it. When other woman woke up their eye makeup was smudged all over and their skin didn't look as fresh as Sookie's did before me.

She rubbed her hands over her face as she groaned. I watched as she slowly looked around the unfamiliar room and her eyes widen in panic. They settled on me and her face flushed that attractive colour again. She remembered what happened last night.

"Hi"

"Oh god, I'm so sorry, I don't normally do this, I have never done this actually. I'm sorry," she jumped out of bed and started searching the floor for her clothes. "You must think I'm so easy, I never even drink! Oh god, where is my dress?"

I was totally stunned into silence.

This wasn't the normal thing I heard the next morning. I looked at the naked woman running around my room muttering to herself while she searched for her clothes. I couldn't stop the smile that escaped and spread across my face and she seemed to notice.

"What are you smiling for?" she sounded annoyed.

"You are just so different from most of the women I have met."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Oh no, it's very refreshing actually."

She was studying my face, obviously trying to work out if I was being serious or not.

"Well look, I really need to get going. I'm sorry for last night-"

"If I were you I wouldn't be apologising for last night," I interrupted as I got out of bed and handed her her dress that was by my feet. "I enjoyed every second of your company and did not regret any part of what we did."

There was that blush again, she was adorable. She quickly threw on her dress and picked up her shoes and her bag.

"Well none the less, I think I should go now. Erm where are we so I can call for a cab?"

I gave her my address and went to the bathroom while she rang for her taxi. When I came out she was standing waiting by my bedroom door. I smiled at her and motioned for her to go downstairs first. I enjoyed watching her ass as she swung her hips from side to side and she walked down the stairs.

She stood by the front door as a horn beeped outside. Her taxi was here. I unlocked the front door and then turned to face her. I grabbed her chin gently and lifted her face so she was looking at me. She smiled sweetly at me and it made my heart ache at how beautiful she was when she smiled. I leant down towards her slowly so she knew what was coming and kissed her gently on the lips.

The horn beeped from outside again which made us both jump slightly and she stepped away from me and opened the door.

"Well thank you for last night Eric, I did have fun even though I'm mortified for getting in such a state and you know..."

"I had fun too Sookie," I watched as she turned and walked towards the car with a very impatient old man waiting for her. She gave me a small wave as she was driven away.

Shit. I didn't ask for her number! I never do out of habit because the kinds of girls that stay over are the kind of ones I don't really want to develop any kind of relationship with.

Now the girl who was different from all the others was gone and I had forgotten to ask for her number, I didn't even know her last name! Fuck! I slammed my front door and was instantly in a bad mood.

My good mood had instantly been ruined by my own stupidity.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_2 Months Later_

My phone was ringing way too loud for this time in the morning. I struggled to sit up and looked at my night stand. The clock said 11:30, I didn't know anyone who would ring me at this time, everyone knew I was a sleep in til 3 kind of guy.

I got out of bed and followed the sound of my phone. I followed it to my jeans lying on the floor by the bathroom; it was still in my pocket.

"Urgh turn the noise down!"

I looked towards my bed where a brunette was lying on top of the covers, face down, ass up. God I loved my life sometimes.

"Hello?"

"Erm Hi, is this Eric Northman?" A soft voice asked on the other end of the line.

"Yes it is, who is speaking?"

"Oh hi Eric, you probably don't remember me. We slept together about two months ago..." Her voice trailed off. I sighed, it was too early for me to play a guessing game.

"You're going to have to give me more of a clue than that sweetheart," I knew I sounded like a jerk, but I don't like being woken up.

"Oh, of course. I'm Sookie, Sookie Stackhouse."

Of course I remembered her now. I hadn't stopped thinking about her after she had left. Tray had tolerated it for about a week and then told me to stop being such a woman about it. She was one girl, who I had for one night, and that obviously that was all it was meant to be. I accepted that and jumped into bed with a number of girls; on a couple of occasions all in one night, and tried to forget about her. It worked to some extent but I still regretted not asking for her number.

She mistook my silence for me not remembering.

"Of course you wouldn't remember me," she snapped. "Listen I really wouldn't be ringing you unless I needed to, but I think we should meet up and talk. It is very important."

"I do remember you Sookie, I couldn't believe I didn't get your number before you left!"

"Yeah well...that's great that you remember me." She sounded a tad bitter, "So are you free to meet up sometime this week?"

"Erm yeah, sure. When were you thinking?"

"Are you free this afternoon?"

She sounded nervous again and a bit urgent. I must admit it made me feel a bit nervous as to why she was pushing the idea of us meeting.

"Yeah, just name a time and a place."

We agreed on where and when and I had to hurry to get ready. I practically threw out the skinny brunette and jumped in the shower. I picked out a pair of jeans that were a bit tight on my ass and a tank top that showed off my toned stomach and my muscular arms. I threw on my leather jacket and left the house in record time.

I arrived at the small cafe that Sookie had suggested and made my way inside. I spotted her in the corner, away from everyone else and walked towards her. She was looking down at her hands that she was clasping together tightly, her skin was white across her knuckles. Her eyebrows were pulled together and she looked anything but happy.

I was getting more and more intrigued into why she had called and wanted to see me.

"Hello Sookie," I said softly, I didn't want to frighten her since she didn't see me appear at her side.

She looked up and her bright blue eyes took their time making their way up my body. I could see her taking all of me in and by the looks of that blush she was enjoying the view.

"Hi Eric, please sit down," She pointed to the chair opposite to her. I sat down, knowing there was a smug smile on my face. I wanted her to know I had seen her checking me out.

"So what is so important we had to meet up right away?" I leant back in my chair, giving the cafe a quick glance over. It was a bit tacky and I was hoping that nobody had seen me come in here.

"Well I have something to tell you, and I thought it would be best to tell you in person."

I looked back at her and waited for her to go on. She looked so nervous, her hands were shaking. She wiped her forehead with the back of her hand and fiddled with her hair. She was shifting in her seat as well. I sat forwards to give her the attention she deserved, it must be really important with how shifty she was acting.

"It isn't easy to tell you this, and I'm still not sure how I feel about the whole thing. I wasn't expecting it, I have always been so careful but something had obviously gone wrong. I couldn't decide whether or not you would want to know but Amelia told me you had a right to know and of course she was right..." she had said it all so fast I was struggling to keep up. She had paused and I held my hands up and shook my head.

"Woah, woah, woah! Sookie slow down, just spit out whatever you have to say."

She took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and spat it out.

"Eric I'm pregnant, and you're the father."


	4. Chapter 4

******Heyy, really sorry for not being able to upload anything in ages. I've been really busy moving home for the summer and finishing all my coursework for uni and blah blah. Anyways I've managed to write this chapter and hopefully it won't be too long before I can get back into it and try post chapters frequently. **

**Chapter 4 **

Well fuck.

That was certainly not what I was expecting. I lean back in my chair and just stare at her face. Her eyes are wide and searching my face for any clue to what I'm thinking. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. FUCK! That pretty much covers it.

"Look Eric I know it's a lot to think about and I was really shocked when I found out, but you don't need to make any decisions straight away..."

"How do I know for sure you are telling the truth?" I interrupted.

"Wha-?" she frowned and her mouth dropped open.

"How do I know it's mine?"

"I don't have one night stands Eric!" she hissed at me as she leaned closer to the table. "What happened with you was a one off and I hadn't been in a relationship for a long time before that and haven't been in one since!"

"But I only have your word for this...Sookie people will tell me all sorts of crap to get me to be with them or sleep with them or give them money. I don't buy it." I knew I was being an ass but I had learned early on not to trust anyone and I didn't want to believe what she was saying.

She gasped and leaned back in her seat. Her eyes widen and her face flushes. Just then the waitress comes over and interrupts.

"Hi, is there _anything_ I can get you?" I glance up and am not disappointed by the view. Of course she isn't anywhere near how attractive Sookie is, but then again since I met her nobody has even come close. The busty waitress shifts uncomfortably as neither of us has said anything and I have just been staring at her. I'm not sure what expression I have on my face but it must look a bit lost after the news or lies I have just been told and the waitress says she will be back soon and leaves.

"I tell you I'm pregnant, you accuse of lying and then check out the waitress? Really?"

I snap my head back round to look at Sookie. She looks furious. Well so am I! Here I was thinking she was different and was someone I would be interested in and then she turns out to be a big pile of crazy and just like everyone else and after my money by trying to trap me. Well I am not going to fall for it.

"Look Sookie, I'm not falling for it. I'm not interested in your little 'sob story'," I emphasise sob story with my hands, "So you can quit acting all angry and offended because I've heard this kind of thing before. I thought you were different from all the other girls but obviously I was wrong."

Her eyes fill up and she stands up suddenly, startling me a bit.

"Screw you. I can do this on my own."

She walks past me quickly and her bag thumps into me as she goes by. I run my hands through my hair and sit with my head in my hands.

Well that didn't go as I expected. I hate that I doubt what everyone has to say and that I have ended up not seeing the worst in people. My mother and father are the ones to blame for me being this way. If only we had stayed in Sweden when I was a child, then maybe things would be a lot different. But would I want them to be? I'm extremely rich and famous; I have a big house, a nice car and can get laid whenever I want. Yes I am happy with my life and how it's turned out; it's just a bit tiring sometimes.

I feel a small hand rest on my shoulder and for a minute I think its Sookie come back to apologise or tell me she was lying. I look up and am disappointed to see the busty waitress back.

"Hey are you okay? Is there anything I can do for you now?" She is checking me out and has left her hand on my shoulder.

"Actually yes there is..." I take her hand and kiss her knuckles while looking up at her seductively.

"I can go for my break now, meet me out back?"

And now I am heading home sated, a bit happier and determined to forget about Sookie after doing the waitress in the store room of the crappy little coffee house that I will never set foot in again.


	5. Chapter 5

******Sorry the last chapter was so short, I wanted to just write a short one so that I could get back into it since it's been a while. Anyways this is from Sookie's point of view, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5 **

"Sookie?" Amelia is calling from downstairs.

"Yeah up here Meely, in the baby's room!" I call back.

I have been organising all the things I have bought for the baby and am putting them away.

"Oh Sookie! Look how tiny all the clothes are!" she runs in and kneels next to me on the floor.

"I know, it's hard to think that a person can fit in these right?"

"Oh look at these shoes!" she holds up a tiny pair of baby booties and is looking at them in awe. "How you doing today anyways Sook? You're looking bigger!" she leans over and rests her hand on my now gigantic belly.

"Amelia you say that every day! I'm fine, my back is killing though and my feet and ankles are twice the size they used to be. I don't know how some women do it so many times."

"Oh you won't be saying that when you get to hold your beautiful little baby in your arms!"

"Yeah well until then I am allowed to complain," I sigh and lean back onto my hands. I look around the newly decorated room, painted a soft orange colour with slightly darker curtains. The walls are dotted with shelves filled with baby books and stuffed animals, photo frames filled with photographs of me, Amelia, Gran and Jason and paintings of cartoon animals. I am in love with this room and spend most of my time in here. The furniture is a off white colour and fits in with the room perfectly. In the corner of the room is a rocking chair that I can't wait to use with my baby in my arms. I smile as I realise I only have one month left to go.

"Of course you are sweetie. Do you want me to go get you anything to drink?"

"Just some water please Meely."

"Okay Sooks," she stands up and kisses the top of my head. I love my best friend so much and really don't know what I would do without her. She has been my rock ever since I found out I was pregnant. I almost feel like I'm having this baby with her.

She went and bought me a couple of pregnancy tests when I had been sick for about 2 weeks and realised I had missed my period. She held my hand while I waited and even looked at the results when I couldn't bring myself to look. She hugged me and held me while I cried myself to sleep. She reassured me that I was strong enough to do it but still encouraged me to tell Eric. She got his number for me off her fuck buddy Tray and promised him not to mention to Eric that she had asked for it. She drove me to the cafe to meet him, waited for me and drove me home after. She held me while I once again cried myself to sleep. Amelia came round every day to check on me and made it into a routine that has lasted throughout the pregnancy.

After I told Eric I was pregnant I was devastated. I knew he wouldn't be happy but I never thought he would accuse me of lying in order to get money off him! I was offended and disgusted in him. And the people he hangs around with if that's how they act and treat each other.

Eventually I realised that me and the baby were better off without him if that's the kind of world he lives in, I don't want either of us to be dragged into it. As soon as I realised this I felt like I could move on and be excited for this very unexpected surprise.

I live in a small 3 bedroom house just on the outskirts of central LA with a medium size garden and a double garage. I love my house and bought it with the inheritance money I received when Gran died. I use one of the spare rooms as my studio/office and the other is the one I chose to be the baby's room. My studio was the smaller of the two so I was happy that the baby would be getting a decent size room.

As soon as I came to terms with what was happening to me I got set on decorating the baby's room. Amelia and I spent hours and hours looking at colour samples, carpet samples, toys, furniture etc. I didn't want to find out what sex the baby was; since the baby was a surprise I wanted the sex to be as well. So that meant that we had to find a neutral colour that could be used for either a boy or a girl.

I am thrilled with how the room has turned out and am just excited for the baby to be out now. Amelia is going to be my birthing partner and has been to all the classes and scans with me, as far as I am concerned she has been the father. She certainly has been better support than the real one. I like to think of him just as sperm. That is all he has been good for.

Suddenly I get a sharp pain in my lower belly. I clutch the bump and try to breathe through the pain. I am huffing rather loudly by the time Amelia comes back.

"Oh god! Sookie are you okay? What's wrong?" she runs over and is sitting in front of me stroking my arms and getting the hair that's fallen forwards off my face.

"I don't know! Ohhhhhh Amelia it really hurts!" my voice sounds awfully panicky and strained.

"Right let me help you up, quick. I'm taking you to the hospital. How long has it hurt? Did it happen as soon as I went downstairs?" she stands behind me and hooks her arms under my armpits and I push up with my feet while she pulls me up.

"Erm I'm not sure, not long after you went down I think," I moan once I'm stood up and have to stoop over and hug my belly as another pain shoots through me and leaves me gasping for air.


	6. Chapter 6

**I know these chapters are short but I like to cut it up a bit. **

* * *

**Chapter 6 **

The last couple of months have been shitty.

I tried to forget about the news Sookie told me. I tried to forget about it by diving in between the legs of most of the women in LA. It didn't work.

I felt guilty for dismissing her like that and accusing her of lying, but I could never be too careful. I couldn't be the father, we used a condom! I knew that didn't mean it is impossible, but I was just trying to come up with any excuse as to why what she told me couldn't be true.

To make things even worse Tray has started fucking her best friend Amelia on a regular basis, so I am constantly getting unwanted updates about how she is doing. Part of me does secretly want to know how she is doing and what is happening with the...baby. I think Tray knows this and that's why he keeps telling me.

Me and him have had a couple of arguments about the whole thing. He cares for Amelia more than he admits; so when she is upset about the whole situation, he tends to get upset as well. He has sort of sided with her as well so I always feel worse about myself after hanging out with him.

I've know that the...baby, will be out soon so I've been thinking about it more and more. I keep thinking maybe I should have gotten to know Sookie a bit better before just denying her. Then I could have reassessed my conclusion of whether she is trustworthy enough, then I could have got a DNA test as soon as the baby is born. Then if it's not mine I can rub it in that I was right, if it is mine then I already have some sort of civil relationship with Sookie.

The whole situation is such a mess. I am such a mess. I don't know what to do. I've been told many times by Tray that I need to grow up and take responsibility and I feel like he's right. But part of me still doesn't trust her. There is a lot in it for her. She could have the baby, demand money from me then run off with the real father and I would have got my hopes up for no reason and be left hurt after.

I don't think I want to take that kind of risk.

My phone buzzes on the coffee table in front of me. I pick it and check my texts.

***Dude, Sookie's been taken to hospital...having pains. Thought you should know***

Shit.

What sort of pains? Isn't it too early for her to be having pains? There's like another month before it should be born.

Shit!

What do I do? Should I go down there? I hate this! I'm getting all worried about a baby that might not even be mine!

But what if it is mine? What if it is mine and something happens to it and I was too much of an ass to go down there and see Sookie? Then I would have to live with that for the rest of my life.

Fuck!

I dial Tray's number.

"Hey dude."

"What should I do? Did Amelia tell you so that you would tell me so that I would go down there?"

"Woah woah! Slow down! I think she told me just so I could let you know. She said she would let me know when she knows what's happened."

"I feel like I should be doing something, I don't know what to do man," I sigh and flop back on the sofa.

"So...you want to go see her?" He hesitated before asking and spoke in a tone that I don't often hear.

"I think so, I don't know. I feel like I should more than want to. I'm just so confused, I don't know what to think!"

"Well that's a bit of progress then, it's better than you just saying no."

"I suppose...I still don't know. I...I just don't want to get attached and then find out it's not mine." This conversation is way more serious than the ones we normally have.

"Dude I've met her and hung out with her loads of times; she really doesn't seem the type to do that kind of thing. I've been there and seen her get pretty upset about the whole baby thing and I don't think she would get like that if it wasn't an accident. I think you are the dad."

"But it could have been an accident with some other douche and then she found out who I was and decide to take advantage of that," I'm actually whining. When did I turn into such a girl.

"Oh for fuck sake! Grow a pair of balls you idiot! The baby is obviously yours and you are too much of an ass to see that! Your sitting thinking of stupid little excuses as to why you can't grow up and its starting to piss me off!" I'm stunned into silence and have to hold the phone away from my ear since he's shouting so loud at me. "You've wasted all this time and missed scans and all sorts and you'll never be able to take that back! She's a lovely girl and you won't find a better one!"

I'm about to argue back but he's hung up on me. Bastard.

I know he's right. It pisses me off.


	7. Chapter 7

******thank you so so much for all the reviews, its really helping me want to write more! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 7 **

"Sookie honey it's going to be okay," an older midwife is muttering to me while stroking my now sweaty hair off my forehead. "This happens quite often, it just means you've provided a wonderful home for your baby and it's ready to come out and meet you now."

"She's not a child; you don't have to talk to her as if she is one!" Amelia snaps at her.

"Amelia!"

"It's okay; I know this can be very stressful for everyone. I'm going to get the rest of the midwives that will be helping then we can really get this show on the road." She retreats out the room rather quickly.

"Amelia that wasn't necessary, I know you're worried but will you not act it? I need you to be the strong one here!" I reach out for her hand as another contraction begins.

"I know I'm sorry Sooks," she takes the place of the midwife and places a cold cloth of my head and breaths along with me.

_2 hours later_

"Congratulations Sookie! You have a beautiful, healthy baby girl!"

I am exhausted and too hot and covered in sweat. I feel like I've pushed out a bowling ball and am still lying with my legs spread out in the most unladylike manor.

None of this matters though, I have a girl. A baby girl.

I feel the tears streaming down my face and my cheeks hurt because my grin is so big. I look up at Amelia and she too is crying and her smile mirrors my own.

"Well done Sookie, you are so strong. I love you," she leans down and kissed my forehead. "Do you know what you're going to call her?"

"No not yet, can I hold her?" I ask the midwife that's standing doing something unknown between my legs.

"Sure you can sweetie, they are just cleaning baby up."

She had more blood and goo on her than I expected and I think they needed to clear it out her airways before they could hand her to me. I only got a little glimpse at her and she looked tiny.

"Here you can Sookie, you're little baby Stackhouse." A young midwife brings her over all wrapped up in a pink blanket and places her in my open arms.

I stare down into the most beautiful little face in the world. She is gorgeous. Her tiny eyes are all scrunched up and her mouth is wide open as she wiggles around a bit. She is tiny and looks far too small to be out in the world already.

I start crying again. "Are you sure she is okay? She looks too small," I sob to the midwife who handed her to me.

"Of course she's fine darlin', she is fully developed so she must have just decided to come meet you early." She informs me kindly. I know I must sound like an idiot and of course they are going to know what they are talking about, but I still find it hard to believe she is okay. She's only been in me for 8 months! Even though I have all the stuff ready for her at home I still don't feel ready yet.

"Oh Sookie she's gorgeous!" Amelia gushes next to me; she slides onto the bed and wraps her arm around me leaning her head against mine.

"She's tiny." My voice also tiny.

"Sookie you heard what they said, she's perfect and healthy."

"I was meant to have another month"

"You are going to be a wonderful mommy, she is going to love you so much and you are both going to cope marvellously. Plus I'm going to come round all the time and be her daddy," she squeezes me shoulders and laughs softly; I can't help but join in.

"I don't know what I would do without you Meely." I feel fresh tears roll down my cheeks. I know I probably look as bad as I feel.

"Hey, come on now. You're tired and have been through a lot today Sookie. Why don't you get some rest?"

"Baby looks like she's hungry, is mommy up for breastfeeding?" a midwife interrupts.

"Yeah, I suppose I better get used to being exhausted and having to do this," I grin at the both of them and they laugh.

After feeding, which was a very odd feeling, the nurse took my baby away from me to put her in the nursery so that I could get some much needed rest. 12 hours of labour, I never thought it would end. I was struggling to keep my eyes open when I was feeding my baby, but I desperately wanted to watch her, study her beautiful little face and that was enough for me to push past the tiredness. However now that she is safely in the nursery I can feel my eyes slipping. I'm still very sore and tender as I try and fail to get comfy on this hospital bed. I can hear Amelia talking softly on the phone in the corner of the room, and her voice is getting further and further away as I drift off.

* * *

**Amelia's POV**

I am so proud of my best friend. I am just as emotional as her, watching what she has been through and seeing the end result. I haven't been able to stop crying and smiling since the baby was born. That beautiful little girl. She is going to be so loved, she already is.

She doesn't need that dickhead of a father in her life; she will do just fine with me and Sook. We will be all she needs.

I texted Tray when we arrived at the hospital, knowing that he would pass the message along to the sperm donor. A little part of me thought he would actually pull his head out his own ass and come do the right thing and come visit them both in the hospital. But no. That was obviously wishful thinking on my part.

I had been keeping Tray updated anyways since he also cared for Sookie. Me and him have been hooking up since that first night and I think it's been getting more and more serious, especially the last two months. He has been great with Sookie as well which just makes me think he is the one even more. He has gone out and got her certain foods she's been craving while I've stayed and watched films with her, and driven her to appointments when I have been at work and only been able to meet her there. He has been doing all the things that the sperm donor should have been.

I sigh as I watch Sookie sleeping in the bed. This armchair really isn't very comfortable and I'm so tired. I try shuffling around a bit trying not to disturb Sookie but it's no good. I think I'll go for a walk around to stretch my legs and I could go check on baby Stackhouse.

Sookie had made a long, long list of baby names for both girls and boys but thought she had more time to choose. I might ask Tray to pick up the list when he goes by the pick up some spare clothes for her and the baby. Although the clothes Sookie has picked out might be too big for the baby, she really is small. It scared me too seeing how little she was, but I had to try not show that in front of Sookie who was freaking out a little bit.

I creep out the room and try close the door behind me as quietly as possible. When I turn around I freeze.

Standing by the nurse's station outside Sookie's room is none other than the sperm donor himself.

What. The. Fuck.


	8. Chapter 8

******ahhh all these great reviews have been so helpful for making me want to write more! thank you so much :D this one is another sort of in betweeny chapter before some more of an actiony or drama filled chapter, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 8 **

"What the fuck are you doing here? It's a bit late to start showing interest now you ass hole!"

I turn around to see Amelia standing with her hands on her hips and with one hell of a scowl plastered on her face.

I hold my hands up as surrender as I walk towards her. She takes a step back.

"Look I know I should have been here way before now but I'm here now and that's what counts isn't it? How is Sookie? How's the baby?"

Her mouth opens and closes a couple of times, she is obviously trying to decide which way to rip me a new one. She is getting angrier and angrier. She pinches the bridge of her nose and takes a deep breath before glaring back at me.

"You have got to be kidding right?" I shrug at her, "No you dick it doesn't count! You have missed all the pregnancy and accused Sookie of lying about you being the dad! Who else would it be! You never even gave her a chance! She has had to rely on me and your best friend to be there for her and she has been shit scared!"

"Erm excuse me miss?" A small nurse interrupts her, "Could you keep your voice down please? People are trying to sleep or are trying to give birth."

"Sorry," she snaps at her and she grabs my wrist and tries to pull me. I am almost scared to follow her but I let her pull me along the corridor down to an empty waiting room. As soon as I am in she shuts the door and starts up again.

"You have no idea what she has been through, not just in the last few months but since she was a little girl. She doesn't do the sleeping around Eric! You were a one off and look where it got her! Raising a little girl on her own on a crappy wage!"

"It's a girl?" I interrupt. My heart sinks; it's too early for it to be out isn't it? Surely she can't be okay if she is out now.

She softens a bit and sinks onto a chair against the dull coloured wall.

"Yeah it's a baby girl. She is completely healthy and just decided to make an appearance a little early."

I sink into a chair opposite her and stare at the floor. A little girl. I might be a dad to a baby girl. If I hadn't been such an ass I could have been a bit more prepared to process this. I do want to believe her about me being the dad, I really do and I hate that I see or think the worst in people but I still feel like I need proof.

"What's she called?"

"Sookie hasn't decided yet, she was too exhausted after the _12 hour labour_ to think about names. She has a list back at her house but she hadn't decided on anything yet since she thought she had more time." She still sounds snarky but has defiantly calmed down a bit.

Geez 12 hours. Ouch.

"You've been giving updates to Tray about the whole thing and I'm guessing it was so he could pass it along to me. If that's the case why are you so angry that I'm here? Isn't that what you wanted?" I am probably extremely stupid for asking her that when she has finally calmed down, but I think I can handle her shouting at me more than I can thinking about me being a dad right now.

"Yeah I did hope he would tell you, but I told him as soon as there was a problem, it took you 12 hours to get here." She sighs and fiddles with her hair. "Eric I'm just pissed off about the whole situation. I _hate _seeing her hurt and upset and I don't trust you. Yes you're here now but for how long? How long will it take for you to fuck it up and go off and fuck the rest of LA and leave Sookie and _YOUR'E_ baby behind?"

I look down at me hands that are clamped together tightly. Damn Tray! He's obviously told her about what I've been doing to try think about anything but Sookie.

"I can understand why you are upset and I know I've been a dick...I just find it hard to trust people and the world I live in everyone is out to get some of my money or fame or to get something out of knowing me. I don't let my guard down."

"You never gave her a chance to prove that she isn't like that though! Sookie is the most generous, selfless person I know and doesn't care about how much money someone has or who they are!"

"Could I meet her? The baby?" Everything I've been told about Sookie sounds so genuine and Tray seems to believe her so maybe I should too. I have to give this a go. I want to give it a go, and the more I think about it the more I realise I _want_ this to be my baby. As scary as this all is, I want to be the dad.

"Hmm I don't know Eric," she hesitates and looks towards the closed door. "You'll have to ask Sookie first. For all I know she might not want you to have anything to do with either of them anymore. I want to let her sleep for a bit longer before she gets woken up. She will need to be up soon to do another feeding so I will ask her then."

I feel my face fall and I am disappointed. Shit, I never thought that she might say no and not let me see the baby. My baby. What if she casts me out and doesn't let me ever see her? Of course she has every right to do so you ass hole!

"Look why don't you call Tray and go out for something to eat and I'll ring him later when she has woken up. He wanted to come see them both anyways and then if she agrees you can come back?"

"Sure, I'll call him now. Thanks for giving me a chance Amelia."

"I'm only doing this for Sookie and the baby. If Tray didn't seem to think you were such a great guy then you wouldn't stand a chance."

And with that she stands up and walks out the room leaving me by myself. I sure have a lot of thinking and making up to do.

I just hope I get a chance to. I realise I want it more than I have ever wanted anything.


	9. Chapter 9

**thank you sooo much for all the reviews, i love the responses i'm getting for this story and it's exactly what i wanted. hopefully this chapter will make a lot of people happy, so write lots of reviews after you've read it and make me happy so i can write more chapters! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

I heard the gentle click of the door to my room being closed and slowly opened my eyes. I felt terrible and uncomfortable and extremely sore.

I also missed my baby, I had no idea how long I had been asleep or how long she has been gone from my arms. But I want her back desperately.

I looked over to the door and saw Amelia standing, frozen in place.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you up?"

"No its okay, I need to get used to waking up frequently," I tried to grin at her as I readjusted myself but I'm sure it looked more like a grimace. "How long have I been asleep anyways? When are they bringing my baby back?"

"About an hour and a half I think, I'm not sure. I dozed off for a while as well. The nurse said they will be bringing her round soon for you to feed again."

"I want her to stay in here with me; I don't like them taking her away."

"Well I'm sure you can ask them to leave her in here sweetie," she sat on the side of my bed and took me hand.

I looked up at her and realised just how tired she looked. She looked awful which was pretty hard for her to do since she always looked so made up. She had big dark bags under her eyes, her hair was sagging and there was something about her eyes that just didn't look right.

"Listen Sookie..." her voice instantly made me panic, I knew this tone and it always meant that I wasn't going to like what she was about to tell me. "I went outside the room before to have a bit of a walk around and I bumped into someone."

I just stared at her to go on. She took a deep breath before continuing.

"Eric was outside. He wants to see you and the baby."

I felt my mouth drop open in a very un-lady like manor. Eric was here. I'm guessing she took care of it and sent him on his way. How dare he! Who the fuck does he think he is? After all this time he finally decides he wants to see me and the baby!

"I know what you're thinking right now and I let him have it, I told him it was too late and that he has a right nerve coming here now. But I also told him I would ask you first, he wanted to see the baby but I said no. He has gone to lunch with Tray and I said I would ring Tray and let him know what you said about letting him see you and her. It's up to you Sook."

"No."

"No?"

"He can go fuck himself!" Amelia looks shocked; I don't think she has seen me this angry before.

"Who the fuck does he think he is? He has wanted nothing to do with me and _MY _baby and made it perfectly clear that's how he wanted it to be! I don't want anything to do with him and he is defiantly not going to see her!" I can feel hot tears streaming down my flushed cheeks. I am so angry. I feel hot with rage and feel like I'm seeing red!

"Okay Sookie that is fine, he deserves that completely after what he's done. You're right, he made that decision for himself all those months ago so he has to live with that now," she leans and wipes my tears away.

A sob escapes my throat and her own eyes fill up as well. She shuffles forwards and wraps her arms around me. I let myself really have a good cry, I feel like I deserve it. A cry for not being believed and being judged in such an offending way, a cry for going through the pregnancy without the father (I can't say I was alone since I had more than enough help from Amelia and Tray), a cry for my beautiful, unnamed daughter who has a father who doesn't believe she is his and will have to live with that, a cry for me having to raise a baby on poor wages, a cry for after everything I've been through this is the way my life has turned out.

Not that I regret my baby, she is the best thing to come out of this whole mess. I loved her as soon as I knew she existed and loved her more than I ever thought possible as soon as I laid eyes on her. I just always thought I would be married to the love of my life and we would be sharing this happy time of our lives together. I thought I was owed that. I deserve some happiness and some ease in life.

I'm just going to have to suck it up. We will be more than happy just the two of us. Me and my baby girl.

"Is Tray still going to pick some stuff up from my house? I want to look at baby names again," I manage to choke out between hiccups. Amelia sits up again and wipes the tears from her cheeks.

"Sure Sook, shall I go ring him now?"

"Yes please," I whisper. I wonder if Tray will be mad at me for not giving Eric a chance...fuck no. I don't care if he does. The bastard never gave me a chance so I don't even want to waste my breath worrying about him. Tray knows how much of an ass he has been so I'm not going to worry about him either, if he wants to side with fuck nuts then I will let him do just that!

"So I say no to Eric? Tell him you want nothing to do with him?"

"Tell him that he was nothing but a sperm donor and thank you for giving me the most beautiful baby girl in the world, but that is all he will ever be useful for and now both me and the baby don't want anything to do with him. He is not allowed to see her, he made his choice 6 months ago and now he has to live with it."

"Word for word babes," Amelia smiles and gives me a wink. I know I can count on her to pass along the message exactly, maybe even add a few extras in.

As she is leaving a nurse wheels in a little bed with my baby in. I'm so excited to hold her again. She smiles kindly at me.

"Alright mommy, your baby is hungry," she says as she lifts her up and lays her in my arms.

I feel whole again now she is here. I forget about _him_ and forget about my heartache.

All that matters is the baby in my arms.


	10. Chapter 10

******thanks again for all the reviews! mixed thoughts on what happened in the last chapter, but every review is helping me write the next chapter so keep reviewing! **

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Tray was heading towards Sookie's house to pick up some things for her while we waiting for the phone call from Amelia.

We had already been out for lunch and after picking up Sookie's things there wasn't much left to do to occupy our time. The wait was killing me. I know I had acted wrong and Sookie has every right to tell me she doesn't want me to see them, but I realise now that that's the last thing I want.

I want to be a part of the baby's life. I want to make it up to Sookie for being a jerk. I want to prove to her that I believe her; I know it's far too late but I finally do.

Both her best friend and my best friend have defended her for the last 6 months and I should have been listening to them.

"Alright dude, I'll be one sec. You just wait in here."

We had pulled up to a small detached house that sat at the end of a cute white picket fence street. Each house looked similar but with different small touches, like garden gnomes or trees or water features, shutters on the windows or a small balcony overlooking the street. It felt very homely here. Very safe.

I smiled as I looked back to the house Tray was unlocking. It had light blue panelling covering the front with white window frames and doors. It had a front porch that ran the length of the front of the house and was filled up with wicker furniture, a porch swing and plants. The garden was neat and bare. Very neatly trimmed grass but no plants. They were saved for the pots and hanging baskets that surrounded the front porch.

It was beautiful.

It was very different from the almost clinical white stone houses that had full walls made of glass and high iron fences surrounded the perimeters. It made me a bit sad; I thought I had the perfect home. All clean and white walls and floors with minimum decorations. Always kept extremely clean.

But looking at this street and these houses, it made me realise my house had no character. These houses looked like homes.

I was brought out of my realisation by Tray shutting Sookie's front door and locking it behind him. He had a big sports bag hanging off his right arm and carried a smaller carrier bag in the left. He put them in the boot of the car and returned to the driver's seat.

"Got everything?"

"Yup, Amelia also asked me to get some comfort food for Sook; apparently she isn't too keen on the idea of the hospital food."

"Oh, was their stuff for the baby in the sports bag? Clothes and things?"

"Yeah, since they weren't prepared for her to arrive they didn't bother taking her bag with it all packed. She's had this bag ready since the early stages. That girl likes to be prepared," he started laughing. "Of course since the baby is so small, I doubt anything she's bought her will fit her. It will probably be hanging off the poor thing."

That gave me an idea.

"Hey Tray, can we make another stop? I thought of something else we can do while we wait for Amelia to call."

"Sure thing man."

* * *

**Amelia POV**

I stepped out of Sookie's room and lent against the door.

This was going to be tough. I didn't like Eric and I've hated seeing what he's put Sookie through, but the look on his face when I was yelling at him and told him I would have to ask Sookie before he could see his daughter, it was heartbreaking. He looked genuinely upset, but then again he is an actor so he could have just been putting it on.

Who knows? I need some air before I ring Tray. I don't know how easily he will take this. I suppose we will know for sure if he was being genuine or not, if he accepts it then he mustn't have really cared. If he wants to fight and insists on seeing them, then we'll know.

* * *

**Sookie POV**

I can't tear my eyes away from her face, she is just so beautiful. I can't think of a name pretty enough to match her. She doesn't look like anything I can remember that was on my list. I will have to wait until Tray gets here so I can double check. She deserves a special name, that's for sure.

She had a bit of trouble with feeding at first but the nurse assured me that was normal and that sometimes it just doesn't happen and that if it doesn't its fine because there are still ways of getting in the good stuff she needs. I still didn't like the idea of not being able to breastfeed my own baby and was getting frustrated but then she latched on.

I was so happy I started crying all over again. I apologised to the nurse for being so weepy but she told me it was fine, I had been through a lot and my emotions were expected to be all over the place. I still didn't like making such a fuss but I smiled at her and went back to staring at my baby.

My baby. I take a deep breath, I really have a daughter. Everything will be different now.

Oh! I will have to get Amelia to ring my boss Sam and let him know! I've been on maternity leave since I was too big to be on my feet all day serving people burgers and beers, but I promised him I would let him know as soon as I gave birth. I hope he doesn't worry too much; he can be a bit too overprotective sometimes.

I've worked for Sam for seven years now. I applied for a job at Merlottes as soon as I graduated high school. We didn't have to money for me to go to college and I needed to earn some money to help Gran pay the rent. When my parents had died when I was seven, me and Jason moved to LA to come live with Gran. She lived in a rickety old house that was falling apart really but we managed.

Sam really helped me when I first started working there and became more of a friend than a boss. He wasn't too happy when I told him I was pregnant and refused to tell him who the father was. I just didn't want him getting involved. I loved Sam as a friend, but he can be a bit overbearing sometimes and I just didn't think it had anything to do with him. He was really sweet and said that if the father wouldn't step up then he could take his place and be the dad. I was touched, but reclined. I had always suspected that he had a bit of a thing for me, but I didn't feel the same and didn't want to mess everything up.

I wonder what Eric would think about someone else raising his baby. That is if he is serious about wanting to be involved now. But then again Amelia never said he wanted to be involved, she said he wanted to see me and the baby. Maybe he wanted a DNA test.

Maybe I should give him a chance to explain himself at least. It would be rude not to, even if he doesn't deserve it. I don't think I'm ready for him to meet my daughter yet though. I'll see him first and listen to what he has to say. Oh I don't know!

I want to make the right decision for the baby; after all he is her dad. I would hate for her to find out in years to come that he wanted to see her and I denied him access.

I think I need to see him again and decide if he is worthy. I don't want to introduce them and then for him to flake out on her. I'll think about it a bit later on once I've had some more sleep.

I shift a bit on the bed and lean over and pull over the little cot on wheels closer to my bed. I lean down and place my daughter in gently. She has fallen asleep again after being fed and I read in one of my baby books to try sleep as much as I can while the baby sleeps.

I tighten her blanket so she is all wrapped up and stroke her tiny pink cheek with my little finger. I can't get over how tiny she is, she is adorable.

I lie back down on the bed and turn on my side, so I can fall asleep staring at the most beautiful little girl in the world.


End file.
